


Nothing

by AnneButMoreChaotic



Series: SIX One-Shots [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Catalina - Doctor, Catherine is a doctor now, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Kill Henry 2021, Saragon, Suicide, aramour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneButMoreChaotic/pseuds/AnneButMoreChaotic
Summary: Jane loved her husband. He may yell at her when she puts too much sugar in his coffee or hit her when he burns the food a bit but she still loved and he loved her, or that's what Jane thought until a not very good day.
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour, Henry VIII of England/Jane Seymour
Series: SIX One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937941
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Nothing

Jane loved her husband. He may yell at her when she puts too much sugar in his coffee or hit her when he burns the food a bit but she still loved and he loved her. Or that's what Jane thought until a not very good day when Jane wanted to go somewhere with one of her guy friends and Henry didn't take to that nicely and hissed not fond words at her. Jane was starting to have enough of him and she quickly got into a fit of rage and called him a fatass.

Henry backhanded her with his right hand, hard. Henry and his horrible aim hit her upper face and his ring hit her eye and cut a bit of her nose. If it wasn't for the indescribable pain she wouldn't have known there was blood on her eye considering she had already been seeing red prior to his blow to her face.

Before Henry left he made sure that she knew that if she were to tell anyone that he caused it, both of their necks would be around a noose. Jane had no clue if he was being serious or not but she didn't want to take the chance.

Jane had to drive herself to the ER with blood dripping down the right side of her face. She also couldn't see a single thing out of her right eye, obviously.

It was a miracle she didn't hit anything while driving, it was close though.

She walked into the ER with a cloth to her eye and blood all over her shirt. With her obvious injury and open wound that could easily get infected, the doctors quickly make her write her name and general information, which she wrote slopingly.

They took her into a room and tried to stop the bleeding which they successfully did after a while.

After they stopped the bleeding they moved her into another room. She heard mumbling before a doctor came up to speak to her directly.

It was a woman, she had curly short hair with blonde highlights at the bottom. She was in scrubs with a white coat over it, it had a name tag on it but Jane couldn't read it. To Jane, she looked really pretty, like **_really pretty_** but that could have been because Jane was dizzy and she wasn't thinking clearly from the loss of blood. The woman told her down-right that she was gonna be under anesthesia and that Jane would have to go into "surgery" to make sure Jane didn't go blind in the right eye.

She told her that there was a chance she could not make it out of the surgery. It was a small chance but it still could happen. Jane, not paying attention nodded along and signed anything they needed her to. Soon she was on a table counting up to 100 and passed out with the pretty doctor on her mind.

Now she was on a bed, something was covering her right eye so she didn't know if she could see from it or not.

After a bit, Jane could finally look at the room without it spinning. It wasn't like there was anything interesting in the room, it was a hospital of course there's nothing interesting in there. It was all just blue walls, a worn-out chair in the corner, and a lamp

Jane had no idea how many painkillers they gave her but she does know that they are working wonders.

Someone came inside, it was the pretty doctor from earlier. This time though Jane could actually read the name tag on her coat. "Dr. Aragon," it read.

"Mrs. Seymour, I would like to ask you how you sustained your injury." Dr. Aragon said

"Oh okay." Jane responded while mentally freaking out because she still hadn't thought of a story to explain how she got in her situation.

"So Mrs. Seymour, how did you hurt your eye?"

"I.....I..." Jane was having real trouble thinking of something

"You?"

"I was walking and a friend decided to scare me, I tripped and I faceplanted on a rock that was there."

"The other doctors said you came alone though."

"I did."

"Your friend didn't come with you?"

"Why do I feel like I'm being interrogated?" Jane had to change the conversation up a bit because you could tell Aragon was having a hard time believing her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, just curious."

"It's fine, just being interrogated after surgery isn't very appealing," Jane said smiling with her shoulders slowly untenseing themselvess

"Of course." Dr. Aragon said chuckling

It may have been just a chuckle but Jane already wanted to hear a million more.

"Where's my wife! Is she okay?!?!" Someone yelled outside the room

Jane groaned, she could recognize that voice from anywhere.

"Guessing y'know who that is," Aragon said in a joking tone

"My dead brain husband...."

Aragon looked at her, trying not to laugh. 

"Did I say that out loud?" Jane questioned

"Yes you did but I won't tell."

"Tell what?" Henry said aggressively while walking in

"Oh she just accidentally called me another name," Aragon told Henry

"That doesn't make sense," Henry said

"Well that's what happened, sir," Aragon replied clearly already annoyed

"Fine, go while I talk to my wife."

"A little politeness couldn't hurt anyone," Aragon mumbled while leaving

Henry sat down on the chair next to the hospital bed.

"Did you tell anyone?" Henry snarled

"No, I just said I tripped,"

"Good, because if you had we both would be in a dam."

"I know Henry."

He ignored her and went on his phone finding his next girl to hook up with.

"Do you have my phone?"

Henry didn't respond and just took the phone out of his pocket and threw it at Jane, almost hitting her face.

"Thanks..."

An hour later another doctor who wasn't Aragon (Jane was very disappointed at this) came into the room to check up on Jane's eye. The doctor took off the cloth covering Jane's eye.

"I'm sorry ma'am but it seems your eye is infected."

"Will she have to stay here longer?" Henry asked, trying to sound like he actually cared when he only cared about not getting his breakfast in bed every day. But that was a type of caring so he sounded genuine when he asked.

"Yes, she will"

"Of course she will, just my luck," Henry mumbled under his breath

"We'll treat it tomorrow." The doctor told the two

He got a new cloth and changed it out for the old one and put it back on Jane's eye. Before the doctor left he told Henry he would have to leave in a few hours.

During those hours Jane and Henry didn't say one word to each other.

Aragon came into the room and politely kicked Henry out. When Henry was leaving however he decided to grope Aragon on the ass. He had a bloody nose after that. So, yes Henry left the hospital injured when he came in uninjured.

Aragon stayed in the room talking to Jane about whatever came to mind for about an hour. She had to leave because of something called a code blue. Jane had no idea what that meant but by the looks of it, it was important. In that hour Jane learned her first name was Catherine and she was from Spain. She also learned that one of Catherine's best friends was Aragon's goddaughter and was named after her. This best friend also had an obsession with coffee and wrote like she was running out of time.

Jane also shared some random facts about herself like how her cousins were her best friends and how she is pretty much a mom and her cousins are her kids.

The next day in the morning Catherine checked up on Jane and they once again had a conversation. This didn't last very long because Catherine was called to go check up on other patients.

The other doctor came back and cleaned Jane's wound. Jane could now feel the sting of the rubbing alcohol. She had to stop herself from flinching when the doctor's hand came to her face rather fast. She couldn't have anyone getting suspicious.

The doctor left, and she was left in her room alone. She got up and sat on the side of the bed. Jane knew when she goes back home Henry would be more aggressive than before. She really didn't want to leave but considering her wound was getting better she would have to go soon.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a knock on the door and then someone entering. Jane noticed the room looked darker, she looked out the window and it was night. The day passed fast.

Catherine wasn't in scrubs, she was in a yellow turtleneck with blue jeans. Jane was not staring at her, that's disrespectful and Jane would never do anything disrespectful.......Okay maybe Jane was looking a little more then she should but she would never admit that.

"Hey, I just wanted to say bye before I headed home," Catherine told Jane

"Thought doctors never went home and just lived here."

"Surprisingly, we don't."

They continued talking and Catherine's plan to talk for five minutes turned to an hour and an hour turned to three.

Catherine pushed her sleeve up and looked at her watch.

"How is it already 11?" Catherine asked no one in particular

"It's 11?"

"Yup. Well, I really do have to get going and feed my pets."

"Oh okay."

"Before I go I should mention that you're getting discharged tomorrow morning."

Catherine said while starting to walk to the door.

Jane suddenly had a surge of confidence.

"Wait, could I get your number?" Jane asked and she surprised herself, she didn't sound nervous at all.

"Aren't you married?" Catherine said chuckling while walking back over to Jane.

"I- I just meant in an um friendndly way y'know" Jane said stuttering

"I do, I was just messing with you. Could I have your phone and put it in?"

"Yeah, sure!" Jane said eagerly

Jane pulled her phone out of her pocket, unlocked it, and gave it to Catherine.

Catherine put her number in and gave Jane her phone back.

Jane looked at the name Catherine put in

"Catalina 💗" 

Jane looked at her confusingly.

"It's my actual name."

Jane just nodded

"The heart?"

"Just wanted to."

"Fair enough."

"Well, I'm gonna go, bye"

"Drive safe!" Jane told her before she left

She smiled to herself and laid down.

"That was a rather good day if I do say so myself." Jand thought to herself before falling asleep

That night Jane fell asleep without having a nightmare of Henry hitting her, she actually dreamt of Catalina instead.

She woke up to Henry pulling her off the bed and him telling her that they were going. He definitely bruised her wrist by how hard he was squeezing it.

Jane signed all the papers she needed tom and Henry paid for the hospital bill. Speaking of oney that's the only reason she's even married to Henry. Her family knew his family when she was a kid and Jane's family even though they already had a lot, they wanted more, so they convinced Jane she liked him, and long story short they got married. 

Jane still couldn't see from her right eye so surprisingly Henry actually drove instead of Jane. When they got home Henry demanded her to clean up the house which she did willingly because Jane couldn't stand a dirty home. After she was done she got a text, it was Catalina.

Jane texted back quickly.

She was on her phone for the rest of the night.

Everything went back to normal except now Jane was always on her phone texting Catalina. As you can guess Henry didn't like this so Jane was getting slapped and her phone knocked out of her hand more often.

Jane wasn't allowed to hang out with anyone since the incident.

To Jane's luck, however, Henry had to go on a "business trip" a few weeks later, it was probably more of a mistress trip.   
Jane also just figured out that all those former business trips were probably also not business trips, Jane couldn't care less about that realization though.

Henry may have only be gone for a day but it was a day where Jane could do anything she wanted.

Jane could now see a bit from her right eye so when Henry's trip came she drove him to the airport. There was a lot of traffic so it took longer than they thought it would.

He got there with two hours till the flight. It was raining so Henry made Jane find a place that had a cover so he could get out without getting wet.

Right when Henry got off Jane "raced" **(Jane was still going under the speed limit because it's Jane who we're talking about)** off to the house and when she was about halfway to her house she called Catalina to tell her to start heading to her house so they could have a movie

When Jane got home she started popping the popcorn and getting the candy. She also put on some sweatpants on a hoodie because it was freezing.

Five minutes later she heard a knock on the door, and she ran to the door, you would think she was getting chased by a serial killer by how fast she was running.

Jane opened the door and she thought she'd seen Catherine look good but this was a whole different kind of good looking. You may ask why Jane thought Catalina looked so amazing right now, well she was wearing the same thing as Jane, just sweatpants and a hoodie. But, Catherine was soaking wet. Jane was staring at her before snapping out of it.

"Why-" Jane was gonna ask why Catalina looked like she just got out of a pool before said woman interrupted her.

"I don't have an umbrella and I could only find parking blocks away."

"Oh...Let me go get you a towel."

"That would be much appreciated."

Jane ran off going to get a towel, Catherine just stood there at the door freezing her butt off. Jane found a yellow towel and came running back. She handed it to Catherine, waited as Catalina dried herself.

Jane's phone kept going off so she muted it, she didn't check her messages though. Once Catherine was done Jane led her down the small hall and to the living room. Jane got the bowls of popcorn and Reese's Pieces which she learned was also Catalina's favorite candy like her.

They argued over what movie they should watch, Catalina wanted a Horror and Jane wanted a Rom-Com. They agreed they would watch one of both, they watched the Rom-Com first. The movie was terrible but the good terrible, during the whole movie Catalina, made the best comments about it and that's the only reason why Jane loved watching it. Well other than the fact that before the movie the two were at least a foot apart and by the end they were glued together in a blanket.

Next was the Horror movie, Jane was not excited about this. 30 minutes later and Jane had flinched a total of 10 times, and Catalina laughed her ass off each time. Jane turned her head ready to pretend to be mad at her for laughing but their faces were really close, and that threw Jane off. Jane was staring at Catalina's lips and Catalina was doing the same to Jane. Jane looked Catalina straight in the eyes silently asking for confirmation. Catalina nodded.

Soon enough, they both were leaning forward and kissing. It was amazing, Jane had never had a kiss like that. It was slow and Jane could feel how much Catalina cared just from it, when she kissed Henry it felt off and forced. His lips were rough when Catalina's were like kissing a cloud.

It quickly turned into a make-out session, maybe it was because of the screams from the TV but they didn't hear the door open. Nor did they hear the steps from the hallway.

So it surprised them when they heard someone yell

"IN THE NAME OF HOLY BRITAIN! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!?"

They pulled apart, Jane turned and saw Henry. In a blink of an eye, Henry pulled Catalina off the couch and pushed her out the door. Catalina, still unable to process what was happening, didn't fight him back. Soon the door was shut in her face.

Now Jane was stuck in the house with Henry who just caught her kissing another person, a woman to make it worse.

"So this is why you weren't answering my texts to pick me up!" Henry yelled spitting everywhere 

Jane thought she'd had the worst of Henry's hit, that day proved her wrong, every day after then he proved he could hurt her more than the last.

**6 Months Later**

They had moved far, far away, somewhere where Catalina or anyone could never find them. Jane hasn't talked to another person other than Henry since that day. He didn't even let her talk to Anne or Kat. His exact words were "I have no idea how many other sins you may do."

She wasn't allowed to leave the house, they had their groceries delivered. Henry didn't trust her with a phone either. She was always in the house with Henry, only being alone when he went on his trips. You couldn't leave or enter the house unless you had a key, Henry obviously never gave her the key, and she was always too weak to break down a door or window.

Henry was on one of his trips. Jane couldn't handle it anymore, she couldn't keep on going. She went into the bathroom. She wasn't crying nor upset, she wasn't losing anything, she was actually gaining more by doing this. There would be no more Henry, no more hurting. She opened the cabinet, certain pills she made sure to add to the online list two days ago. She had no clue if this would work but it was better to try than not. She put them in her palm, grabbed her bottle of water, and downed them.

It wasn't quick nor slow. She didn't feel them taking effect on her. She was seeing the bright colors of the bathroom and then she saw nothing. Not even black, it was just nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
